As Long As You Smile
by strikedeathkd53019
Summary: When a smile on the lips of an innocent aspiring chef made the heart of a bored, indifferent author flutter. This is their love story. AU.
1. First Glances

**1**

 **First Glances**

Usami Akihiko was annoyed. Why was he doing this again? Yes… _Aikawa…_ that _demon of a woman; always making him do things he didn't want to._ He didn't want to judge a cooking contest, _he didn't care._ Yet, Aikawa had somehow convinced him to do it anyways.

Usami Akihiko was an author, a famous one. He didn't make a big deal out of it though. For him, writing was the only thing he was able to do without caring about what anyone else said; it was his own little world. Then again, he knew that his writing was…lonely? Was it the correct word? He would always make the book end happily, but he knew they were incomplete. The world didn't seem to realize, and Aikawa never asked him anything directly, he brought in money and that was all anyone cared about. Isaka-san, the man who discovered him, was too caught up in his own world to realize that Akihiko himself was losing interest. Sure, he loved to write, but where was his inspiration? He had never had a serious affair, no kids and a family he wasn't particularly attached to. Even if no one else saw it, he did. One day, probably not far away, the words were going to stop flowing.

 _Usami Akihiko was going to stop writing._

As the car came to halt, Akihiko sighed, shaking away his thoughts. He observed the hotel he was in, it was okay. It was nothing grand, like Teito, but it was simple. It was calm.

As soon as he entered, someone hurried towards him, escorting him to the venue; he didn't even catch the name. It was the same thing, _he didn't care._

"Sensei, where were you?! I thought you weren't going to show up." Aikawa shrieked in her annoying voice (at least for him) as she approached him. Why did this woman always have to yell?

"It was a trouble finding this place. The instructions were vague." He said, glaring at her. Aikawa glared back, they both knew they had been detailed, with a map.

"Was it really that inconvenient?" An attendant asked, "I am so sorry on their behalf. It isn't everyday that someone so famous agrees to these contests…we should have doubled checked."

Akihiko smiled his fake smile at the woman, who blushed slightly, "There was no major problem, and I do get late from time to time, there's no need to worry."

Aikawa threw a look at the author, wondering how someone so rude could charm his way through almost _everything_. She'd been his editor for as long as she could remember. He was a good man, who could never express his feelings properly. She figured that was the reason he wrote but she worried about him. He was lonely, _very_ lonely for a twenty nine year old independent man who was rich, good looking and was doing the only job be loved, who wouldn't want to be in his position? Then again, grass was always greener on the other side.

She knew he was having doubts about his writing, but she decided to give him some time before she talked to him.

"Here we are," the attendant said, "the contestants will be in shortly. All you have to do is taste the dishes when they are done. Obviously, there are professional chefs too, but then your grades will also be counted."

"That's it?" Akihiko enquired. That didn't seem so troublesome. He liked food.

"Um…we'd appreciate it if you made small talk with the participants while they are cooking…like in the TV Shows? It isn't a compulsion." Akihiko smiled at the girl again, wondering why she was so nervous. He figured a little talking won't harm him.

Akihiko entered the hall with a 'Welcome' banner hanging from the wall. It was a colorful hall – red, white and yellow. As soon as he entered, some reporters and journalists mobbed him. Why didn't anyone tell him that the competition was being featured? He was annoyed again, he didn't like the media. Smiling, faking and answering questions as shortly as he could, he evaded them. This was once when he _really_ thanked Aikawa for being there. She helped evade them.

It was when he was in his seat, after greeting what he thought were at least sixteen people that he let go of his breath he didn't know he was holding. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. He was really tired of it all.

A few minutes later, the contestants came in and were assigned tables. Someone mentioned some participant not being there yet; someone asked him if he would like to have a look around. Akihiko agreed. He walked around, smiling and talking with the contestants. Someone told him they really loved his work, he thanked them as he moved to another table, tasting a little and commenting on how well the dishes were.

"It isn't as boring as you thought it would be, right?" Aikawa said, grinning at the author. Akihiko threw her a look; he would burn in the pits of hell before admitting that Aikawa was correct.

Ignoring her, he was about to make his way back to his seat, when his cell phone rang. His breath hitched when he saw the name flash on the screen.

Haruhiko...

 _What the hell?_ _What happened?_

Usami stared at the screen before shoving the gadget back into his pocket, worried a little. Why was Haruhiko calling him? Did something happen? Was his father alright?

Questions flooded the author's mind; yet, he wasn't going to call his brother back. Certainly not after the previous conversation they had. He didn't want to explain why he avoided all contact all of a sudden. Didn't want to talk about why he had not even bothered rejecting his supposedly potential wives.

And that was a year ago.

He was never close to _anyone_ his whole life, his brother had made sure of that, and it annoyed him to the point of throwing things…which is exactly what he wanted to do right now. It was when he was officially done with their bullshit when he had stopped picking up their calls. He didn't want to run a law firm, he wasn't interested. Writing was one thing in his life which he was at peace with, something he could cherish; he wasn't going to give it up.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair again. It made him look older. He wanted to run away from this place. Maybe he could fake sick? He was certain he had paled after that phone call, it could work. Sadly, Aikawa knew him too well.

"It was your brother, wasn't it?" She asked a little worried about him now. She yelled at him for almost everything, but never when it was about his family.

Akihiko glared at her again, why did she know him so well? "It could have been my father."

Aikawa narrowed her eyes, "Then we both know you would have picked it up."

"…" Damn this woman, Akihiko thought, _what was her bloody problem?_

She then immediately grabbed his arm, and dragged him to his seat, while both of them smiled at each other and everyone around them. "Don't you dare bail out on this one," Aikawa warned him, "this will earn you some good publicity."

If it was anyone else, Akihiko would have asked – _Is that all you really care about?_ But because it was Aikawa, he didn't react. This was his first event in six months. All this time, the woman had been busy finding an event that was small enough to not cause him much trouble and at the same time make it fit the company standards. She was annoying, yes, but he wasn't going to accuse her of something he knew she didn't mean just because he was annoyed with himself and with life and everything it had to offer.

Nodding, Akihiko sat back in his chair, glad he had walked around before his brother called. He wanted to make an effort, but then there it was again – _he didn't care._

He decided to walk around a little more, maybe that would clear his head? He stood up again, ready to leave, but stopped abruptly.

A boy, probably eighteen, was standing at the entrance. His hair and clothes were a mess, along with some blood on his left ankle. His breathing was shallow, and it was obvious that he had been running. There was a torn sling bag around his shoulder. The boy had brown hair and was gasping for air, his strikingly beautiful green eyes wide in anticipation and fear. The boy looked shaken up, like he was about to cry.

…and that was the _first_ time Usami Akihiko saw Takahashi Misaki, his angel.

* * *

"Misaki, please calm down, everything will be alright." Takahiro said, as he reassured his little brother. Misaki on the other hand, merely nodded.

Takahiro shook his head, destiny surely was cruel. Misaki had been selected for a cooking contest, held by Atsushi Daichi, who was Misaki's idol. At nineteen, with already a promising internship in his hand, Misaki Takahashi was probably the most promising young chef out there, and Takahiro hadn't even started bragging. If he was to talk about Misaki's achievements so far, it would take a day. His brother was young and talented; he couldn't help but feel proud.

So today was the most important competition till date and with the cash price available, if Misaki won, he'd be a step closer to opening his own restaurant.

Even though Misaki wasn't usually late, he was ready way to early today. He didn't want to mess up!

And that's exactly when Takahiro's eight months pregnant wife had gone into labour, and had been rushed to the hospital. It was to be an immature birth.

Misaki and Takahiro waited impatiently, worried. It was only when it was announced that both Manami and baby boy were alright, relief had flooded them.

"He's so precious!" Misaki cooed as he looked at his nephew, his eyes sparkling. He was so cute!

Manami smiled, "That he is indeed, but aren't you forgetting something Misaki?"

Misaki frowned a little, "I…I didn't forget, but you're here and - "

"Nonsense!" Takahiro interrupted, "You are to leave at once, and you cannot miss this opportunity at all. And I'm here, aren't I? So you don't need to worry. You just go there and cook, Misaki!" Takahiro knew Misaki well, if anything, his little brother worried a lot. He was an over thinker.

Misaki nodded as he hugged his brother, took one last look at his nephew, thanked them for their good wishes and left.

 _That is when his day went to hell._

He knew if he hurried, he'd make it in time, so he started running. _Bad mistake._

Misaki ran across the street, without checking if the light was green, hoping to catch the bus that was about to leave and was _almost_ run over. He was thrown back, hurting his ankle. He felt sharp pain, indicating that he'd probably twisted it. But that wasn't what worried Misaki right now.

 _Oh fuck._

 _He was never going to make it on time._

Just as he was about to wake up, a lady, probably in her late twenties, approached Misaki. "Are you alright? That was a pretty bad fall." She offered him a hand.

Glad someone had stepped forward to help, he accepted her hand. "Thank you, and it's alright, just a scratch." Misaki said that with a smile. That's what he told himself, no matter how hard; always smile at the person who helps you.

The woman nodded and left, telling Misaki to take care.

Misaki sighed, he had missed his bus. What was he to do now? Should he take a taxi? He immediately checked his sling, checking if he had enough money to pay for a taxi, and his eyes widened in disbelief. He'd forgotten his wallet.

 _Fuck._

Misaki grimaced, for someone who didn't swear a lot, he'd cursed twice in two minutes. But that definitely wasn't the issue here. He was already late and apparently without his wallet. What was he to do? What if he didn't make it in time? What if they didn't allow him to cook? Would he be disqualified?

 _Calm down._ Misaki told himself. There was no use going back and getting money, or even calling his brother, he was away from the hospital already. It'd cause his brother a lot of trouble, and he'd only waste a lot of time.

What was he going to do? If he went back, his brother would be disappointed. If he didn't, he'd be late and most probably disqualified. He didn't think he'd be able to bear that either.

Misaki was 19, and an orphan. Eleven years ago his parents had died in a car crash, leaving his brother and him behind. His brother, ten years his senior had taken care of Misaki since then. Misaki owed him everything.

Two years ago, his brother had gotten married, and he couldn't be happier. He now had a nee-san too and also a nephew. When he'd decided he wanted to become a chef, his brother had supported him in every way. They didn't have money for culinary school; Takahiro had barely managed to pay for his school and then Misaki's. Now with the baby here, things were bound to get more difficult.

All the money from Misaki's part time jobs and competitions he won was saved for his future, his restaurant. His dream. Takahiro never let him use that money, not even once. Misaki loved his brother, he did.

But, he wanted to stop.

He wanted to stop being a burden.

So he decided this was no time to give up. He was going to do this. He was going to run to the venue.

Do or die.

And that is exactly how Misaki had reached the venue, running like he had never before.

When he'd reached, he was escorted to the hall where the competition was held. His ankle was swollen now, bleeding. His sling was torn and he didn't even remember how it had happened. His hair was damp with sweat, but again that is not what worried Misaki.

Everyone else was already cooking, and the moment he entered people turned to look at him, scrutinizing him – the messy boy who was late, who probably shouldn't even be here.

 _Oh God,_ Misaki thought, overwhelmed, sudden tears threatening him. He wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't want to face all of these people.

 _No._

 _That wasn't an option._

 _He wouldn't quit._

 _Not now._

This was his dream, he wasn't giving up. Never. He had to do this.

Determined now, Misaki's eyes lit up, fire in them. He suddenly noticed some people walk towards him, they _looked_ important.

 _Well, bring it on._

There was no way he was leaving without cooking.

* * *

All this while Akihiko stared – _no_ , he told himself, he was _observing._

After the boy had entered the hall, some staff members approached him. The boy seemed to be talking to the staff, explaining something. Now Akihiko couldn't care less, but what amused him was the boy's reaction. At first he looked like he was about to cry, but later – after what seemed to be a debate with himself – the look in his eyes had completely changed. It was determined, driven. Almost like he wasn't going to leave without proving something.

 _Interesting._

Now Akihiko shook his head, who cared how the boy looked or how his eyes changed? Interesting or not, he needed his walk before he blew up. He _really_ needed to calm down. Whenever his family contacted him, they wrecked havoc – and Akihiko hated that. So just as he was about to leave the hall, a staff member along with judge no. 2 (he had numbered them as he couldn't remember the names) approached him.

 _Great, there goes my idea of a peaceful walk._

"Excuse me, Usami-san, but I need to have a word with you." The judge said.

 _Fake it. Don't let them see that you don't care_ , Akihiko thought as smiled his fake smile, "How can I help you?"

"Well, the missing contestant of this competition has arrived." the judge said as he pointed towards the boy standing not to far away, talking with another judge. "He has asked to cook. We don't have any problem with it, but all judges need to approve. He's late by quite some time anyways, so we need to decide quickly."

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for someone to easily notice. This competition was recommendation only. Popular chefs, restauranteurs etc. each nominated one contestant. Who the hell nominated this…teenager with torn belongings, messed up appearance and a poor sense of style?

However, the author wasn't going to voice his thoughts, he smiled his fake smile for what seemed the fifteenth time in the same evening. "You can go ahead and let him cook, I don't mind at all."

The judge smiled in return and nodded before thanking the star-author and leaving. Akihiko turned and looked at the boy again, whom judge no. 2 had approached immediately after talking to Akihiko.

The boy was now nodding to something the other judges were saying and immediately left after that, escorted by some staff member to his cooking station.

Akihiko stared some more. The boy had exactly half the time than others, he was clearly tired from wherever he was running from and had clearly injured his ankle. Yet, all Usami could say was that he was surprised, albeit mildly.

There were exactly two things that amused him. First being that the boy hadn't even complained _once_ about his bleeding ankle, which looked as if it hurt a lot and the second was the _way_ in which he cooked. It was as if Akihiko was watching a performance. The boy – who had been a complete mess when he arrived – had transformed into a completely different person altogether. His station was clean, organised and his movements swift, but precise and accurate at the same time. He moved effortlessly across the station, as if in a stance.

But somehow it always came down to those eyes. Akihiko had seen them change their look three times in the past ten minutes. From near to tears to determined, and now they were filled with something that was unmistakable – passion.

In years, it was the first time Akihiko had seen such raw passion in someone's eyes for _anything._

It was beautiful.

So Akihiko kept on staring, amused. It was almost as if –

 _OK. What am I doing?_

He was going on and on about this boy, almost as if he was describing a character from one of his books. It was slightly – he wouldn't let himself think otherwise – irritating; and he would've have thought about it more if his phone hadn't disturbed him again. Akihiko hated that thing, and he now wondered why he even bought one in the first place.

He was about to thank some unknown power up there as it was only a text message, but not when he found out it whom it was from.

 _My dear brother,_

 _As expected you didn't answer my call. I merely wanted to know if you had decided on a bride. I had sent you some more photos and files earlier._

 _Father wants you to come back home. You don't need to continue to write those books._

 _It'll be appreciated if you reply._

 _Haruhiko._

Fucking hell?

Akihiko wondered why his family didn't get a bloody hint. He didn't want to get married and stop writing. He didn't want to take over the business. He didn't want to reply.

And he most certainly did not want to go back to that house.

More than irritated now, the author shoved his phone back into his pocket again while he switched it off. If his mood degraded any further, he'd end up punching someone.

Ignoring his inner turmoil, said man checked his watch – and cursed. The thirty minutes were almost over.

His head automatically ended up on the boy earlier, curious to whether he had completed his cooking or not.

He wasn't surprised that he had, and was now merely up. He glanced at the others meanwhile, his eyes narrowing in disbelief as he found some were struggling to even finish cooking.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT" A staff member yelled. It made Akihiko's ear bleed.

"Usami san, would you please make way to the tasting table?" A fellow judge asked him.

He merely nodded.

Well, at least he got to taste good food.

* * *

In the end Takahashi Misaki had won, and Usami Akihiko just continued to stare.

If he thought that the boy was expressive _before_ the competition ended, he had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to describe him now.

Well, at least he knew his name now.

 _Takahashi Misaki._

The brunette's face was lit up, a vibrant smile highlighting his features. He'd walked up to the stage, given his winning speech and Akihiko was sure that the boy was about to cry. The boy had created a better dish in half the time than the others, it was definitely commendable.

It was actually -

" _What the fuck are you doing, Sensei?"_ Aikawa hissed as she approached him, and effectively cut off his cohesive line of thoughts. Still, if looks could kill, Usami Akihiko would be dead.

Said author threw her a dirty look, "What are you talking about? I have been perfectly civil to everyone here. What else do you want from me?"

His editor glared right back at him, "All you have done, Usami Sensei, is stare at the brunette who won the competition ever since he's set foot in this hall."

Akihiko's eyes widened visibly this time, but he regained composure easily, "I wasn't staring, Aikawa. I was merely observing him, he seemed interesting."

…And just like that, Usami Akihiko had dug his own grave.

He decided to curse himself later on.

" _You_ were _interested_ in something?" Aikawa asked, her eyes widening in shock.

Akihiko decided he wasn't going to let her get to him easily. "What problem do you have with that? Is it that difficult to believe that I find something interesting?"

Aikawa merely stared at him, he was not going to get away with that comment.

"Well, let's see. You don't submit your manuscripts on time, you don't do laundry till you have nothing left to wear, you don't want to hire a maid and don't let me do so either, sleep for hours together so that you don't have to face people, flee the country when you want to be left alone, have algae growing in your kitchen and have plants that _I water_ everyday so that they don't die – oh! And let's not forget when your kitchen blew up because of your cooking and you waited _two months_ to get it renovated." The woman finished with a sarcastic smile, though her eyes seemed to be raging with fury.

Akihiko thought he could bury Aikawa alive. "Your point?"

Aikawa, now fuming, almost yelled. "My point is, Lord Usami Sensei, THAT FORGIVE ME IF I FIND IT A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE INTERESTED IN A RANDOM BOY YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO IN A COOKING CONTEST!"

Great, now she was yelling as well, Akihiko was _sure_ that he wanted to bury her alive.

Regardless, he didn't have a reply to provide. They both knew she was going to win this argument, and he had decided way back that he'd burn in hell before admitting that his demon-editor was correct.

Aikawa smirked at his loss of words, but before she could open her mouth an unfamiliar voice cut her off.

"Usami-san!" said the bearer of the voice who was jogging up to pair.

Akihiko's eyebrow shot up, his eyes widening slightly. It was Takahashi Misaki.

The boy stood there in front of him, and Usami realised there was a slight limp in his leg but before anything could be said, the boy bent forward and caught both the author and his editor off guard.

"Ano, Usami-san, I'd like to thank you for letting me cook this evening. I don't know how to express my gratitude, but – arigatou gozaimasu!" Misaki said as he was bent down, thanking the author.

" Aa - It's alright Takahashi-kun, you need not thank me so much – and anyways I'm glad I let you cook, your dish was really the best out there." Akihiko replied, slightly uncomfortable due to not understanding how to reply.

But Takahashi didn't seem to face the same problem, as he flashed Akihiko a brilliant smile in return "I'm glad you liked it, Usami-san."

 _Badump_

The older mad smiled, "It's been a pleasure, Takahashi-kun, and congratulations on your win. You deserved it."

Misaki's smile only grew wider at the compliment. "Thank you! It's always a pleasure to cook for someone who appreciates food."

 _Badump_

Akihiko nodded in response, "I can understand. Demo, would you mind if I ask you something, Takahashi-kun?"

The boy blinked, a littlesurprised at the sudden request, "Hai." He answered.

"Is your ankle in pain, Takahashi-kun? You've been limping ever since you got here."

Misaki blushed slightly, his olive green eyes widening as he stared in disbelief at the author. "A-ano…you noticed?"

 _Badump_

"Yes, it is a little difficult to miss with the slight blood and the obvious limp, isn't it?" Akihiko said, smirking now.

If only, the statement made Misaki redden even more, a nervous smile gracing his features.

 _Badump_

"Um…I actually had a fall while reaching the venue. It did hurt a while ago, but now it's completely alright." Misaki offered the answer with a slight reassuring smile.

 _Badump_

"I'm glad" Akihiko replied.

Misaki now smiled again, before bending down again, "Thank you for your concern."

 _Badump_

"That's alright Takahashi-kun, I think you've thanked me enough for the evening." Akihiko told the young man as his lips curved up into a smile.

"Oh- I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just…ahh! I guess I should get going, Usami-san. Thank you for all your concern, I really appreciate it."

Akihiko nodded in agreement as he wished the boy best of luck for his future, positive that if he said something else, the boy would only end up apologizing and thanking him all over again.

And just like that, with a final bow, Takahashi Misaki left after flashing a last smile in his direction.

 _Badump_

Usami Akihiko then immediately turned to his editor, and asked her if they could leave.

She nodded, "Yes, we just have to do one interview and then we're done."

Akihiko nodded and checked his watch, it was quarter to eight.

He moved behind Aikawa who was leading the way, making his way through the elaborate and decorated hall and out into the hotel lobby, which was just as beautiful. There were plants that decorated either side and various portraits were hung between pillars.

A staff member had approached them immediately, and escorted them to the room where the interview was to be held, while giving out instructions.

Akihiko tried to listen, he really did, as he ignored his slightly quickened heart beat. Ignored the very blatantly obvious fact that his heart, his stupid stupid heart, had fluttered –

Fluttered _every single time_ Takahashi Misaki had smiled at him, taking his breath away.

* * *

Aikawa had remained silent the entire time, not even bothering to introduce herself to Takahashi Misaki. She'd merely observed his conversation with Usami Akihiko.

The author was aloof, detached and uninterested in almost everything. Hell, he was even loosing interest in the way he wrote.

So yes, she was a little taken aback by his sudden interest in this young boy. She had also noticed the way he had talked to the younger boy, not forced or something. He had even asked him about his injured ankle.

It was very un-Usami like, but even that didn't that it shock her. Who knows what the man was thinking?

But as she made her way with her assigned author to the interview room, her mind was flooded with only one image she was struggling to get out of her mind –

\- Usami Akihiko had smiled at Takahashi Misaki, a boy he'd just met, his most genuine smile, and had thus (she was confident) had disrupted the order of the universe.

* * *

 **So here it is! Please tell me how it was. Should I continue?! Review and let me know!**


	2. Second Meetings

**2**

 **Second Meetings**

Misaki was tired. It had been two weeks since he had started working as an intern at 'Midori', one of the most prestigious restaurants in Tokyo.

It was expensive, classy and you had to wait three weeks to at least get a reservation. The food there was better than words could describe, and Misaki was currently working there.

So yes, Takahashi Misaki was tired, but also very happy. He loved everything about Midori from the ambience to it's kitchen, which was a chef's dream. It was perfect.

This month, Misaki decided, was the best in his life. He'd won the Atsushi Daichi contest, was blessed with a nephew, was working in Midori and was one step closer to achieving his dream. He was beyond happy.

"Misaki-kun, you'll be leaving now?" Masashi Kaito, the head chef, asked as he approached him. The man was blond, with brown smiling eyes. At twenty five, he'd achieved more success than half the people Misaki knew. He was tall, lanky, and what someone would call handsome and wonderful to work under. His smile never left his face and that was, according to Misaki, the best thing about the man.

"I will. I have to get to my part-time job after this, so I don't have a lot of time."

The blond man frowned a little, "Aren't you working a lot, Misaki-kun? This is a paid internship, you know? You could lose one of your part-time jobs."

Misaki shook his head in denial, "It's alright, I have to save money. Besides the restaurant, I have to start looking for my own place too. Extra money is always welcome."

Masashi nodded at this, "Well then, Misaki-kun, see you tomorrow!" and dismissed Misaki with a smile.

Misaki walked through the lobby of the restaurant, and thought about what Kaito-san had said. He was extremely tired these days, but he had to put up with it at least till he found a place to stay. He couldn't continue to live with his brother, especially after baby Mahiro was home.

Thinking about his brother…he had to call him! But just as he was about to call his Nii-chan, his phone screen lit up. It was his brother.

 _Damn it. How were Nii-chan's instincts so accurate?_

"Nii-chan, I was just about to call you!"

"Were you, Misaki?"

Misaki groaned at his brother's tune, "I swear I didn't forget!"

Takahiro chuckled, "Alright, alright, I believe you. Now, did you leave yet?"

Misaki nodded out of habit, "I was just about to leave for my other job. Is there something you needed, Nii-chan?"

"Aa, yes. I was wondering if you'd be able to stay over at the hospital tonight. I have a meeting tomorrow, so I need to leave early. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh, of course it is alright with me! I don't want to miss any chance of visiting my nephew!" Misaki replied, smiling. He really did enjoy doting over the little kid.

"Thank you, Misaki. And oh, Ijuuin-san had called. Why didn't you tell me he's asked you out for dinner next week?" Takahiro demanded.

"A…ano, I guess I forgot. Sumimasen, nii-chan." Misaki lied, suddenly feeling completely drained out.

Misaki could almost feel his brother frown on the other side, "You really need to relax a little bit Misaki. How will it do if you keep on forgetting things? Are you even taking care of yourself properly? I haven't been able to look after you properly during Manami's pregnancy."

 _More like overprotective._

Sighing, Misaki ran a hand through his hair, annoyed at nothing in particular. He really loved his brother, but he didn't want to deal with this right now.

He had met Ijuuin Kyo months ago at an event, and he admitted that his life had considerably changed after that. The man had been so impressed with Misaki's cooking that he'd offered Misaki an internship and had handed Misaki his card. So Misaki had agreed, and had visited him the very next week.

Only to find out that Ijuuin Kyo was none other that the owner of 'Midori'. It had been overwhelming. Hell, it _was still_ overwhelming. Everyday Misaki walked into 'Midori', he felt overwhelmed.

Ever since then, Ijuuin had kept in touch with him. Treating him to lunches, sending him flowers was something the man did so often, that Misaki had even stopped resisting.

Only recently it seemed that Ijuuin had run out of excuses to treat Misaki, and Misaki was secretly glad. He wasn't among those who liked being offered something constantly.

And then the Atsushi Daichi contest happened. Ijuuin Kyo had recommended him, and he'd won. He was happy about winning, he really was, but he knew Ijuuin Kyo would like to congratulate him by treating him…and there was going to be now way to refuse the older man.

And that is exactly how it had happened.

He did respect and look up to the man, but he didn't appreciate the extra effort Ijuuin-san put into him. Expensive restaurants and what not, it always made Misaki nervous.

And anyways, how did you refuse the man who offered you your first big break? There were many people who struggled for a good internship, and Misaki had landed the best one. And as if that wasn't enough, it was a paid one too!

So exactly how was he to refuse?

It was Takahiro's voice that bought him back.

"…Saki? Misaki? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Realizing he'd spaced out, Misaki immediately answered. "I am alright, Nii-chan! You really worry a lot...But that aside, did you need anything else?" He attempted to change the topic and prayed that it worked. He really didn't want to discuss this any further.

Thankfully, if worked. Misaki silently thanked God. He loved his brother so _so_ much, but at times he couldn't help but be a little glad that he was slightly gullible and dense.

"Well…could you check if the bookstore you work at has a copy Usami Akihiko's new book? It's sold out every other place I checked. I could come and collect it later, then drop you home and go to the hospital." Takahiro said.

 _Aa. Usami Akihiko,_ Misaki thought warily. Why was his brother bringing up people he didn't want to talk about?

"O…oh, I guess that's alright; and if I remember correctly there are some books still left."

"Really? That's brilliant. Thanks a lot Misaki."

Misaki smiled, "You're welcome, nii-chan. Jya ne!" and ended the call.

Tired, he made his way towards the book store he worked at. His thoughts meanwhile, wandered to one grey-haired author.

He was never a fan of Usami Akihiko's books, and neither had he followed him like he did with other celebrities. His brother was a fan, and was content with listening to his brother's rants about how amazing his books were.

He remembered trying one, but he hadn't enjoyed it and he couldn't exactly point out why. It was missing something.

His meeting with said author had been brief, and he was really glad and thankful that he had agreed to let him cook. Just as all the other celebrities he'd met during the cooking competitions that were to be featured, Misaki would have not have given the author a second thought.

 _If only he hadn't been staring at me the whole time._

The author had stared at him the _entire_ competition, and hadn't even tried to hide it. Misaki told himself that he had imagining it, and there was no way Usami Akihiko had been staring at him in such a unnerving manner.

His gaze was so intense, that Misaki had to do everything in his power not to look back up.

So Misaki had hoped that he had been imagining things. But when Usami-san had inquired about his leg, it only confirmed his suspicions.

And then lastly, there was the time when he was cooking. Usami Akihiko's stare had made his so nervous, he could almost not concentrate on his cooking. That had never happened before.

It was as if the man was trying to figure Misaki out by just stating at him. It had him wanting to stop cooking for a while, and stare right back at the author who had him so distracted.

Not even Ijuuin Kyo had managed to distract him from his cooking. Why did Usami had to be someone special?

But then again, he probably wasn't even going to see the man again.

So with that thought, Misaki made his way to his job, already thinking about something else.

* * *

Usami Akihiko would be lying if he said he didn't think about Takahashi Misaki.

He told himself there was absolutely no reason to give the young brunette a second thought. Well…except for the fact that every fucking time he'd smiled in Akihiko's direction his heart had fluttered, and as if that wasn't enough, he'd smiled right back. He never smiled back! Why was this boy any different?

It was annoying.

So when Akihiko was shopping for books on what he called a good day (courtesy of Aikawa not showing up at his door in the morning) and had encountered a certain green eyed brunette, had it helped?

 _Not really._

He'd been walking through the bookstore, and was about to make his way towards the cash counter after selecting four books, when he came across Takahashi Misaki.

The young boy was talking to someone who he referred to as 'nii-chan' and was simultaneously arranging books on the bookshelf besides him. The blue polo shirt he wore indicated that he was a employee at the store.

The 'nii-chan' was talking excitedly about Akihiko's latest book, while Takahashi merely nodded. Now Akihiko didn't excel at reading people, but he could tell the younger boy didn't like his books.

Not that Akihiko cared.

He just wanted to pay for his books and leave, but he found himself calling out Takahashi Misaki's name, putting his plans for a quick return home on hold.

* * *

"I'm glad they have Usami Akihiko's latest book here. The reviews are saying that it is his best book till date. They're talking about a movie already…" Takahiro rambled on and on, while his brother only nodded in return while arranging the books he was given into the bookshelf.

His brother had arrived slightly early to pick him up, so he was finishing up his last job for the day before his shift ended.

Takahiro was to drop him home and then leave for the hospital. Misaki would cook dinner, clean up a little and then go to his nephew so that Takahiro could return.

Misaki now smiled absently as his brother's ramble continued and wondered if he should tell his brother that he'd met the author himself. But considering he didn't want to end up bombarded with questions, he decided against it. Also it wasn't as if he'd be seeing the man again, so it all seemed pointless.

Though the next moment, as if to mock him, a voice called out to him.

"Takahashi-kun?"

 _Badump._

 _Usami Akihiko…_

Misaki suddenly wanted to go and hide somewhere.

"U...usami-san…what a…are you doing here?"

 _Very good Misaki, now your manners have gone to hell as well. That sounded so rude!_

The older man didn't seem to mind though. Instead, he smirked at Misaki. "Well, Takahashi-kun, I was here to buy books. Isn't that what people do here?"

Misaki blushed. As if that intense glare wasn't enough, now the man was teasing him.

"Um…" Okay. He didn't know what to say.

The man smirked again, but instead of saying anything, his eyes moved to the man standing besides Misaki.

Realizing he hadn't introduced his brother to the author, Misaki spoke again. "Um…Usami-san, this is my brother Takahiro. And Nii-chan, this is Usami Akihiko, I met him during the contest last week."

Takahiro bowed, and exchanged pleasantries with his favourite author…but not before throwing Misaki a 'I-know-who-he-is' look. How had Misaki not informed him of this?!

"It's nice to meet you, Takahashi-san." Akihiko said before he turned to Misaki.

"Do you work here, Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki almost replied with a 'yes', but stopped upon realizing something. He offered the author a small smile, his eyes sparkling.

"Um…Usami-san, I thought that was obvious. I'm wearing the store's employee T-Shirt, aren't I?"

Akihiko's eyes widened slightly in amusement, while he inwardly cursed himself.

 _Great, Akihiko. What's with the brain-freeze and stating the obvious?_

It wasn't like he expected the boy to reply in such a manner anyways.

"Indeed, Takahashi-kun," and before he could stop himself, the question was asked. He couldn't help but feel a little curious after the earlier conversation he'd overheard.

"Do you like to read?"

Misaki looked a little apprehensive before he replied. "I don't read a lot, but I do read some books once in a while."

"Have you read any of my works?" He asked again, and noticed the young chef's eyes widen a little.

Again, _just curious_ , he told himself.

"Um…I've tried some."

"Did you enjoy them?"

 _Go on,_ Usami thought, _tell me you like to read them. Lie._

He knew there were people who didn't like to read his books, and he'd met quite a few of them too. Yet not once had someone accepted that. They'd always lied to his face, in an attempt to please him. He didn't assume that this boy was any different.

"Um…I know they're really nice books, Usami-san…"

 _Aa. Here it is._

"...Demo…I…l don't really like them m…much. I prefer o…other genres." Misaki finished, positively embarrassed, his cheeks red. He decided that letting an author know that he didn't enjoy their books on their face was one of those mortifying tasks. But that didn't mean he was going to lie!

Akihiko meanwhile just stared at the boy. Had he really said that?

"M…Misaki!" He could hear his brother say, sounding downright horrified, but Akihiko couldn't care less. He merely continued staring at Misaki.

"Um…Usami-san, I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you in any way!" Misaki said while slightly bowing down.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and unaware as to how he should react, Usami just stood there. He wasn't sure why the boy would apologize for being honest. Where was Aikawa when you needed her?!

So he did the only thing he could think of that would assure the boy in front of him that he wasn't insulted in any way.

He smiled.

"It's alright, Takahashi-kun, you didn't insult me in any way. So don't apologize for merely being honest. I'm glad you didn't lie. I appreciate it."

Misaki's face considerably brightened after that, his green orbs showing instant relief.

He returned Akihiko's smile. "Arigatou, Usami-san. I'm glad too. Um…do you need any assistance in selecting books? I still have some time before my shift ends. Would you like me to help you?"

 _Badump._

Aa…there it was. That little flutter and the pleasantly unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

No, he wanted to say. He had all the books he needed.

"Yes. I'd love that, Takahashi-kun." He found himself whispering instead.

Misaki's smile widened.

The flutter intensified.

Misaki briefly turned towards his brother, telling him he'd meet him outside before he turned back to Akihiko.

He asked what genre of books he wanted to look at.

"Realistic Fiction." He said.

Misaki nodded, thinking a little before he told Akihiko to follow him.

Akihiko did just that.

"Your latest book is selling really well, Usami-san. It's sold out almost everywhere." Misaki said. He felt the need for some small talk. He had a feeling that if he didn't do so, there'd be an awkward silence between them.

Usami nodded. "Yes, it is."

Misaki smiled again.

Akihiko on the other hand wasn't sure what to think anymore. He would really like for his heart to calm down.

"Ano…Usami-san, if you don't mind me asking…Aren't you afraid of being mobbed by your fans? You're quite popular…" Misaki asked suddenly.

Akihiko chuckled lightly at this, amused. "Not really. My face isn't printed on my books, and even when I give interviews for magazines or the newspaper they don't usually print my photo. I do have some TV appearances, but they're limited. So the most of the people who see me have met me at a book signing or an event."

Misaki nodded.

"Tell me, Takahashi-kun, did you know how I looked before you saw me at that event?"

Misaki shook his head, "I didn't. My brother does, though. He's been to one of you book signings, he's a big fan."

Akihiko smiled, "Well, that just proves my point, doesn't it?"

Misaki nodded in return.

They soon moved to the counter, and Akihiko had ended up selecting two more books. He paid for his books, and Misaki walked him to the exit.

"Thank you for the purchase, Usami-san."

"You're welcome, Takahashi-kun. And thank _you_ for assisting me."

Misaki blushed under the man's intense gaze. "You're welcome too."

 _Badump._

Damn it. _Why did it keep on happening?_

Yet despite his inner protests, Akihiko smiled, realizing that the boy blushed easily.

It was cute.

"Is this your only job, Takahashi-kun?" be asked. He liked talking to the brunette, and he didn't want the conversation to end. So idle talk it was.

Misaki shook his head, "I work at a flower shop as well, and I intern at a restaurant in the mornings."

Usami frowned a little. Wasn't that a bit too much? "Isn't that tiring for you, Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki shook his head vigorously. "No, it isn't! And plus I go to my part-time jobs alternatively. I don't do three jobs in a day!"

Akihiko nodded, still a little apprehensive but he didn't press the point.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Takahashi-kun." He didn't know what else he could say.

Misaki smiled, and Akihiko exited the shop while Misaki said a final 'Thank you for visiting'.

Akihiko made his way to his red sports car, smiling to himself. He realized that he was late, as he was supposed to meet Hiroki, his childhood friend. He'd probably get yelled at again.

But that didn't matter.

Because today had been a good day, and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

* * *

Misaki loved when he was at home with his Nii-chan and Nee-chan, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy those rare moments when he was absolutely alone.

He would cook, as it effectively relaxed and then clean up the house a little. He'd play some music in the background while doing so, and later watch some television or think of new recipes.

So today he chose to think back on his day while he cooked stir fry for his brother when he'd come back home later on.

His day had been…interesting, and full of Usami Akihiko.

He had been so shocked on seeing the author at the bookstore, that he'd momentarily forgotten all about manners and social norms.

But he had a good time.

He enjoyed talking to the man.

He'd enjoyed when they went around selecting the books, though it was his job. He'd enjoyed when the man talked about his work. He'd enjoyed asking him questions.

He'd enjoyed it a lot.

Yet that didn't mean that he wasn't unnerved a little. The author always seemed to gaze at him intently. Misaki wasn't sure what to make of it.

And as if to top it all, Misaki had ended up blushing. Well, what was he to do anyway? It wasn't his fault that the man was so…overwhelming.

Oh, and then there was the smile. Misaki didn't know if he was making assumptions or not, but he was almost sure that Usami-san had flashed him a different smile than the one he'd flashed Takahiro when he'd introduced them. Though he couldn't exactly place what was wrong.

And the smile had made Misaki blush as well. _So annoying._

Then there was the ride back home, where Takahiro had bombarded him with questions and accusations both, just as he'd suspected. He'd just apologized and tried to explain his situation to his brother, hoping that his brother would stop.

He hadn't.

So Misaki just gave up in the end.

Misaki now moved to cleaning his room, and his mind then wandered back to when he'd told Usami-san that he didn't enjoy his books.

 _Oh god, that had been so mortifying._

He had been so glad when he found out that the author wasn't insulted in any way, that he couldn't even describe his relief in words. He knew someone not appreciating your work felt bad, even if it was just one person. He wouldn't like it if someone told him they didn't enjoy his food! He'd feel so sad.

But that didn't mean you could lie.

Still, Misaki had almost lied to the man. He'd been tempted to, but then he'd looked into those violet eyes, and he'd decided against it. Almost as if Usami was challenging him, that he'd know if Misaki lied.

And so he hadn't, and he was glad.

Annoyed now, that he was only thinking of author, he decided to watch his favourite TV Show, distracting himself from all the thoughts.

Little did Misaki know that later on, even an ample amount of his favourite TV Show wouldn't be enough take his mind off Usami Akihiko.

He'd take over his mind completely, and Misaki wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

* * *

"Ne, Akihiko, is your book really sold out in every book store?"

Akihiko stared at his friend, giving him an annoyed look, "Not in every store, you idiot."

Hiroki fumed, "Ha!? First you come in late and then have the audacity to call me an idiot?"

Akihiko merely shook his head, Hiroki was causing a scene in the café they were seated in. Who visited a café at seven thirty in the evening anyways?

An English professor at M University, Kamijou Hiroki was Akihiko's only childhood friend. They'd dated for some time in high school, but broke up later on. It was better that way. Their friendship, they decided, was more important.

"Why did you take an hour to shop for you books, huh? I promised Nowaki I'd be home early, and now that's clearly not possible."

Akihiko raised an amused eyebrow at his friend, "I'm sure Kusama-san can forgive his precious ' _Hiro-san_ ' if he's late once in a while. Don't you think so too, Hiroki?"

Hiroki blushed. "B…Bakahiko, shut up! A…anyways, why don't you answer my question?"

"I couldn't decide what book I wanted to buy."

It was Hiroki's turn to raise an eyebrow at Akihiko. "You make a list of all the books you need to buy before you move out so that you can return home early. You've always done that. What makes you think I'll buy that excuse, ha?!"

Akihiko didn't know whether it was Misaki Takahashi, or he was losing his ability to actually analyse a situation and think before he talked. He chose the latter.

"I found something interesting." He said with a smile.

"Something?"

Akihiko glared. He didn't like Hiroki's tune.

"Well, your smiling…you don't really do that. So I assume whatever that _something_ is, it must be very interesting indeed."

Akihiko scowled now, did he really smile that less?

Ignoring Hiroki's comment, he changed the topic effortlessly. A few moments later the waitress arrived and served them their dishes. She flashed a flirtatious smile towards Akihiko. He wondered if it was because of his expensive looking clothes, his looks, or both. Anyway, he couldn't be bothered.

Her smile was only flirtatious and slightly fake in comparison to Takahashi's genuine one.

 _Ha?!_

 _Well done, Akihiko. Now you're comparing the boy's smile to a random stranger. Well done indeed._

"Oi, Bakahiko, will you pay attention? Are you alright?"

Great, now he was spacing out as well. Was there anything else that was left?

"…and you have a slightly dreamy expression on your face. As if you're recollecting something. Are you sure you're alright?"

 _Apparently yes, there was something else left._

"I'm alright. I've just been pulling too many all nighters. I'll be better after some sleep."

Hiroki stared at Akihiko, not quite buying his excuse. "Are you sure it's not related to that _something interesting?"_

 _No._

"Yes, I'm sure. Now can we eat?"

And with that, the topic was closed. As always, ignorance was bliss.

* * *

"Is a book signing really necessary? Isn't an interview enough?"

"Usami-sensei, this is your most successful book yet. How dare you ask me if a book signing is necessary or not?!"

Usami glared at Aikawa, the woman was yelling early in the morning.

"You know I hate crowds. Can't I just do an interview?"

"We will be doing an interview later on. And do we need to have the same question every time there is an event you need to go to?! You did this during the cooking competition as well. Didn't you end up enjoying it?"

Akihiko groaned, "Yes, I did. There was food, what do you expect? I like food. Who doesn't? The book signing will just include people, and I'll have to fake smile the entire time. Why don't you get a hin-"

He stopped midway. He'd enjoyed the contest alright, but it wasn't _only_ because of the food. If there was any way this signing would be tolerable, it was to rely on the only thing that had interested him in the last few days.

 _Takahashi Misaki._

"I'll do it in the bookstore on the street three blocks away. The one opened recently, and I'll only do it on next Wednesday or Friday. Is that alright? I know you people haven't decided the place before I agreed, so can I choose it?" Akihiko said after some time.

"What did you just say?" Aikawa wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"I said, I'd do it. Only in the bookstore on the street three blocks away, and on next Wednesday or Friday. What was there that you didn't understand?"

Aikawa only stared, a _little_ suspicious now. "Is this some trick to get away with it later on? Why that store? It's new, and not popular enough. And why on Wednesday or Friday? Why not the other days?"

Well, he'd met Takahashi-kun over there on Wednesday, and he'd said he worked there simultaneously. The store was closed on Mondays, and he wasn't so sure about Sundays. So Wednesday or Friday it was.

He wasn't going to tell Aikawa that.

"I have prior commitments the other days. Also, no, it's not a plan for me to get away. I just find the people there…tolerable."

Aikawa was apprehensive. She knew that Akihiko didn't have any prior commitments, but she didn't press the topic. The author referring to someone as tolerable was huge, and she wasn't going to argue.

"I'll let Isaka-san know and tell you. It shouldn't be a problem. What was the name of the store?"

"Monogatari."

Aikawa would have commented as to how he never remembered names at all, but if he found the people there tolerable…she wasn't surprised that he did.

She nodded at the man and left, wondering and confused. She knew the man very well, and she was secretly proud of it. Yet, she couldn't decipher his behaviour right now.

Little did she know that it was because of only one brunette with expressive green eyes who worked there, and Akihiko was definitely not going to be the one to tell her.

 **ALAYSALAYSALAYSALAYS**

"A…a book signing?!"

"Hai, Takahashi-kun. A Marukawa Publishing employee visited us earlier, and let us know that Usami Akihiko will be conducting a boom signing here. Isn't that great? We will be receiving so much publicity…"

The manager kept on talking about the upcoming event, but Misaki wasn't paying attention. He knew it was stupid, but his heart had done a sudden flip when they mentioned Usami Akihiko, and his stomach felt slightly uneasy.

"That's really nice manager, but when is it exactly?"

"It's on next Friday. Isn't that nice?"

Misaki nodded absently. He worked there on Fridays, so he'd have to see Usami Akihiko again. The uneasy feeling in his stomach was back. The author would stare at him with those intense eyes again, and he was going to end up blushing again.

He didn't want that.

"Ne, Takahashi-kun, do you know what Usami Akihiko looks like? I don't really recall seeing a photo of his…"

"H…hai, I do. I met him during my cooking contest this month." Misaki replied, remembering the conversation he had with the author the other day. He wondered if he should let the manager know that the author had visited the store already, but he didn't know how to bring it up. The manager had been away on the very day he had visited."

"Eh? Lucky you, Takahashi-kun. Is he really that handsome as they say he is?"

"I…I guess he is."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Misaki desperately wanted to change the topic. No matter where he was, the author seemed to follow him and his thoughts every where.

"Um, Takahashi-kun, are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm alright. Why do you ask that?" Misaki said, confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're a little flushed. Do you have fever?"

Misaki was sure that his face turned a little more after that. How was he blushing and unaware of it at the same time?

And moreover, _why_ was he blushing?

He ignored the answer that his brain kept offering him.

"I…I'm alright. I guess it's just fatigue. I'll take your leave now. Thank you for your concern." Misaki said as he bowed and left the spacious bookstore.

His mind was already thinking about meeting the author next week, and he didn't like it one bit. He wasn't sure he was ready for that intense gaze again, and plus the uneasy feeling returned when he thought about it.

Misaki kept on walking around the busy Tokyo streets, eager to get home, when he spotted an old lady trying to cross the road with shopping bags in her hand.

He immediately rushed to her aid, wondering why other people were so busy that they couldn't help an old lady cross a road with all her baggage.

He helped her cross the road, carrying two of her bags, thinking a little more about Usami Akihiko and other things.

"Thank you, dear." The old lady said.

"Iie, obaa-san, it's alright."

The lady smiled, "Are you alright, dear? You look a little flushed. Do you have fever?"

 _Are you kidding me?!_

Embarrassed that he was blushing without his own knowledge yet again, Misaki muttered a reply and hurried home, wondering if sleep with do him good.

He couldn't afford to blush subconsciously every time now, could he?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **I'm sorry it's a little late…but I couldn't help it. I kept writing again and again, but I always ended up scrapping it all out. I don't know why. I liked this version the most, so I'm posting it. It's not my favourite, but I do like some moments here and there.**

 **I haven't proof read it, so there might be some mistakes…Also I'm not sure about the whole internship thing, but I hope it's not incorrect.**

 **Apart from that, I've changed the backgrounds of some characters, as you may have noticed. Especially Hiroki and Usagi. I've always felt that Hiroki was more in love with the idea of Akihiko and not the man himself…so yea, this is my take on it.**

 **I'm pretty sure you people can guess what the next chapter will be about ;). I also want to include an Aikawa-Misaki conversation because they are SO CUTE. ^^**

 **I hope the whole story does not feel rushed. I have SO MANY things planned, that it's a little difficult to remember everything and get it down. I've noted some things down…so we'll have to see. And then I have to introduce Ijuuin as well. Gee, so much to do.**

 **Also a big shout out to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited. I have replied to all those who weren't guest reviews. Let me know what you feel about this chapter as well!**

 **Though I have mixed feelings about this, I hope you all enjoyed this. And now I'm ranting…I should go…**

 **R x R people! :***


End file.
